eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2388 (4 October 2002)
Synopsis All the guests have arrived for Louise's name-changing party when Phil has a nasty shock. He discovers Lisa's message 'she's mine' scrawled across the mirror. Phil storms across the Square to confront Sonia. Sonia panics and stashes Louise's party dress under a cushion. Fearful of being alone, she makes excuses to keep Robbie in the house. Unaware of Sonia's terror, Robbie departs just as Phil arrives at the front door. Phil bursts into the Jackson house. Like a bull in a china shop, he searches the house for Lisa. Sonia feigns ignorance of her whereabouts, but foolishly claims that Louise was wearing her party dress when she left. Convinced that Lisa's visiting Mark, Phil accosts Pauline. She's seething, and reminds Phil that he's not the only one who's lost a child. Phil frantically questions other locals about Lisa, but to no avail. Concerned, Jamie phones Sonia. He overhears Phil hammering on her door. Again, Phil searches the Jackson house. He's suspicious when Jamie arrives. Jamie pretends to be surprised to hear that Lisa's missing. While Sonia's distracted by Jamie's arrival, Phil finds Louise's party dress. He pleads with Sonia to share the truth about Lisa's plans with him. Phil grows more and more violent as he demands information from Sonia. Peggy's anxious that both Phil and Jamie have now vanished. When Billy calls Phil's mobile, Peggy finds it in the bedroom. Her attention is drawn to Lisa's message on the mirror. Peggy sends Sam out to find Phil. Jamie gallantly attempts to protect Sonia. Phil's annoyed and makes Sonia an offer. Either she helps him, or he batters her. Sonia still refuses to succumb to his demands. When Sam calls by Jamie sends her away. Jamie distracts Phil from hurting Sonia by confessing that he also knew about Lisa's escape plan. Incensed, Phil turns his aggression on Jamie. Sonia looks on helplessly as Jamie is thrashed by Phil. Sam reports back to Peggy. She's worried about events at the Jackson house. Peggy's main concern is that Sam hasn't seen Louise anywhere. Peggy's crushed when Sam advises her to send her party guests home. As Phil's attack on Jamie grows more vicious Sonia relents. She confesses that Lisa's gone to visit Mel in Portugal - he'll find a postcard bearing Mel's address at the Vic. Phil rushes off, leaving Jamie collapsed in agony. Tearfully, Sonia cradles Jamie in her arms. She's sorry for involving him in Lisa's escape. Sonia phones Lisa to warn her that Phil's tailing her. She hopes that she's stalled Phil by sending him to the wrong airport. Cast Regular cast *Sonia Jackson – Natalie Cassidy *Jamie Mitchell – Jack Ryder *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Billy Mitchell – Perry Fenwick *Sam Mitchell – Kim Medcalf *Pauline Fowler – Wendy Richard *Derek Harkinson – Ian Lavender *Gus Smith – Mohammed George *Robbie Jackson – Dean Gaffney *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen Guest cast *Aunt Sal Martin – Anna Karen *Uncle Clive Mitchell – Tony Selby Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Complaints